Holiday Knights
by The Pootamis
Summary: A different take of the episode Holiday Knights from The New Batman Adventures with a more jolly holiday side of things.


" It's still not too late to turn back now Master Bruce."

Turning his gaze away from his window to look towards the front seat finding Alfred staring at him with nothing but amusement across his facial features fighting the urge to let out a grown slowly a grin forms across Bruce's face.

" You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Not even bothering to hide the wide smile that comes across his face returning his eyes back to the road with a tug of his wrists slowly Alfred brings them around a street corner.

" Far more than you will ever know. I am surprised you agreed to this devious plan of hers."

Taking his eyes away from the front of the vehicle to look back out his window causally Bruce shrugs his shoulders.

" She can be very….persuasive when getting what she wants."

" Hmm? There is without a doubt in my mind that Ms Isley has many enduring qualities that many could find them easily persuaded by."

Turning his attention back towards the front finding Alfred grinning from the dashboard unable to contain it Bruce lets out a silent chuckle.

" Too many for one's liking."

Letting out a couple of chuckles from his front seat rounding the corner as his eyes suddenly light up in amusement slowly Alfred brings the vehicle to a stop before he looks back over his shoulder as Bruce with a noticeable grin across his face.

" We have arrived."

Trying his best to keep his emotions masked reaching out without an hesitation Bruce throws his door open and closes his door with a thud as he swears he could hear Alfred letting out a couple of chuckles from the front seat.

Chuckles that he knew if a short couple of hours there would be more to follow as he turns around to find himself staring into those familiar green eyes.

Eyes that he could get lost in for hours. Eyes that stare at him from underneath a large black coat hiding her entire frame except for her face.

Her face that beams at him with a dashing smile as it gets closer to him until before he knows it instantly he feels her lips upon his own.

A kiss that goes unnoticed by many citizens that walk on by heading in their respected destinations. Unnoticed except for one.

One individual that grins like a chester cat at him while she gives him a thumbs up just behind the woman kissing him.

" Why hello to you too Pamela."

Without relinquishing her hold from around the back of his neck letting out a giggle leaning back forward gently Ivy pecks Bruce on the lips.

" Hello love."

" Hey b….I mean Brucey."

Quickly trying her best to hide the blush that is coming across her face from seeing the couple in front of her instantly turning at the same time to look in her direction with annoyed looks smiling sheepishly at them reaching up gently Harley scratches the back of her neck.

" Whoops! Sorry about that."

Letting out a sigh forcing a smile across her face retracting her hands slightly reaching down gently Ivy takes a hold of Bruce's hand before she looks back up towards his face with a grin coming across her face.

" Ready love?"

" No."

Unable to keep the small pout from coming across her face as she sees his lips flickering upwards instantly a small smile comes across Ivy's face before she reaches up to lay a hand down on his cheek.

" Too bad. I guess someone wants to be on the naughty list this year."

Feeling his lips curling upward leaning forward silently Bruce whispers into Ivy's ear.

" Maybe i want to be after all it got me you didn't it?"

Leaning his head back as he finds a slight blush across Ivy's cheeks despite the pleased smile across her face that seems to be only getting wider by the second without having a chance to react once again Bruce feels her lips upon his own.

" Someone just earned themselves a reward tonight."

Staring deep into her green eyes just as he opens his mouth to respond hearing someone clearing their throat from nearby slowly Bruce turns to look over towards Harley finding her tapping her foot down on the pavement as she looks over towards them with annoyance.

" Okay you two. I'm happy that red has finally found someone that will treat her right but save the lovey dovey stuff for behind closed doors will you?"

Feeling her lips curling up into a sinister grin slowly Ivy turns to look over towards Harley only to see her eyes go wide once their eyes meet.

" Oh Harley? You wouldn't be saying that if your Christmas wish was to come true this year. A certain black haired hero underneath your tree perhaps?"

Instantly receiving the response that she was looking for in the form of Harley's face turning red as a tomato just as a pleased smile comes across her face instantly Ivy watches with a twinkle in her eye as Harley starts to make her way forward through the crowd towards a large building.

" Whatever red. One way or another i'll get my man. Don't you worry about that. Now come on. It's shopping time!"

 _Especially after i sent him that special early Christmas present. I'll be the only thing on his mind. guaranteed!_

Letting out a giggle shaking her head in amusement turning her attention back over towards Bruce seeing him turning his gaze back towards her shrugging her shoulders with a tug slowly Ivy steers him forward after Harley.

Steers him following behind Harley by a couple of steps as she leads them towards a large complex. A very large complex that could be seen packed inside.

Especially this time of the year. During the holiday seasons.

" Her man?"

Trying her best to fight the urge to grin only to fail miserably gently Ivy squeezes Bruce's hand as she follows after Harley.

" Did i mention that she may have a certain crush on one of your former pupils? More so than she had on that disgusting pig that she used to call a boyfriend?"

Instantly feeling his gaze upon her not even bothering to hide the smile that is coming across her face slowly Ivy enters inside of the complex leading a shell shocked Bruce through the entrance doors completely ignoring the stares they receive from a couple of passing citizens.

" So she's…."

" Completely over him? Why don't you ask her yourself? Hey Harley?"

Glancing over her shoulder as she sees Ivy grinning at her unable to help it Harley returns the grin.

" Yeah red?"

" What do you think about your former puddin?"

Instantly as he watches the grin across Harley's face drop into nothing but a cold glare suppressing the urge to look at her with shock slowly Bruce watches her head turn back forward.

" Oh him? What is there to tell? How he is the lowest scum on the Earth? How i want nothing more to take my hammer and crush his little…."

" Okay,okay. We get the picture. The point that you are making though is you are completely over him?"

" Yep besides i've got other things to worry about. It's the season of love."

Glancing over towards Ivy mouthing the words season of love with a confused look across his face only to receive a shrug of her shoulders slowly Bruce turns his attention back towards Harley as he sees Ivy doing the same.

" Season of love Harley?"

" Uh huh, I mean look all around us. There is a couple just over there sucking each other's faces off. Young love is blossoming elsewhere. Maybe even one closer to home…."

" Young love? Wait you don't mean?"

Unable to keep the wide grin that comes across her face glancing over her shoulder seeing Ivy with a matching grin across her face that only makes her own widening slowly Harley nods her head causing her to witness Ivy's grin widening.

 _Well it's about damn time she took my advice. They would make a cute couple._

Glancing back and forth between the two ladies in front of them feeling himself being brought to a stop in front of a display map just as he catches Ivy's eye to send her a questionable look without having a chance to react instantly Bruce's eyes widen when he watches her throw off her coat in a swift motion allowing the coat to fall carelessly to the ground behind her.

Carelessly behind her leaving her in some revealing attire. Leaving her in a costume that he had seen her wear so many times before.

An outfit that he could see having an affect on many younger males from all around them. A small black dress that was showing off her long smooth pale legs.

A dress that goes just down to her bum covering it just slightly leaving nothing else to the imagination.

Leaving nothing but a great view of her flawless body. A body with no blemishes whatsoever. No scars or defects.

Simply perfect. A body that he at times himself has stared at for countless hours feeling totally content on watching her work to perfection.

Watching her work inside of her greenhouse. Her now own personal greenhouse that could be seen hidden within the depths of the forest near Wayne Manor.

But that's a story for a different time.

Not even bothering to hide the pleased smile that comes across her face reaching up gently Ivy closes Bruce's slightly open mouth before gently she presses her lips to his own.

" You should close your mouth dear. Don't want to attract any unwanted attention now do we?"

Seeing nothing but a slight grin coming across his face returning the grin slowly Ivy leans forward to take a closer look at the display map along with Harley as Bruce's grin continues to widen until instantly it drops as his eyes go wide.

" Closer to home?"

* * *

Blinking his eyes furiously trying his best to stay awake despite the protests of his tired eyes clicking down on the keyboard bringing up yet another feed on the batcomputer showing Gotham City's park where he can see numerous couples skating together hand in hand letting out a sigh leaning down gently Jason rests his head on top of his arms as he closes his eyes.

Closes his eyes not even noticing the figure that approaches his seat from behind. A figure that can't but smile down towards the teenager as she gently throws back her loose long red hair before she leans down quietly and whispers out.

" You look like you're having fun."

Recognizing the voice almost instantly snapping his head up causing him to hear a giggle that was like music to his ears looking over his shoulder a small smile comes across Jason's face when he sees Barbara smiling down towards him from behind.

A smile that only widens when he sees her taking a glance up towards the feeds on the batcomputer.

" That looks like fun. Wanna go?"

Turning her gaze back towards Jason as she sees his face lighting up with the biggest smile that she had ever seen returning the smile reaching down gently Barbara pats him on the shoulder before she turns and starts to head towards the stairs leading out of the batcave.

Turns heading towards the stairs as his eyes remain glued to a certain part of her body before instantly his smile vanishes when he looks back towards the feeds.

" I want to but i can't. The old man's orders."

Letting out a huff turning on her heels slowly Barbara makes her way to stand behind Jason's chair once again before slowly she leans over to rest her head down on his cheek.

" Do you want to go skating with your girlfriend?"

Letting out a sigh Jason glances over towards Barbara before he looks back towards the feed.

" You know i want to go skating with you but…."

Instantly as she sees her words sinking in fully causing him to turn to look at her with a pure look of shock across his face unable to help herself Barbara grins down towards him.

" Really!?"

Seeing the look of hope in his eyes causing her lips to curl upward leaning down gently Barbara pecks Jason on the cheek only to pull back to see him reach up to gently touch his cheek.

" Yes it really."

Instantly as she sees a small smile coming across his face that continues to widen with every passing second keeping her eyes locked on his own Barbara returns the smile.

" What about…."

" Age is just a number. Besides if you mature enough to be Robin then i'm more than confident that you're mature enough to date me.

Besides if a certain old man has any problems about it well let's just say i know a couple of women that would be more than willing to take our side on the subject.

Now that's been settled get your butt up this instant and bring me to the park. I would like to share a kiss with my boyfriend under the full moon."

With speed that she didn't even know that he possessed instantly Barbara watches Jason snap up to his feet before without having a chance to react she feels her hand within his own and feels herself being quickly lead towards the stairs.

Quickly lead by a smiling Jason that causes her to let out a laugh as she allows him to quickly pull her up the stairs.

* * *

Trying his best not to groan under the weight of the never ending bags that keep piling up through the hours taking a peek through a small opening as he finds Ivy and Harley in an animated conversation with the later doing much of the talking while the other nods her head now and then as though she knew he was watching her slowly Bruce watches Ivy glance over her shoulder towards him with a smile.

A smile that he can't help but return before his gaze turns to look around them with an almost stone cold look.

A look that he constantly directs towards every single member of the male gender whose eyes turn to look towards Ivy.

Eyes that he wanted nothing more than to tear out. A look that doesn't go unnoticed by ivy as a slight pout forms across her face before as she glances forward her eyes light up in delight while her lips curl up into a smile.

A devious smile that causes her to reach out and nudge Harley in the ribs earning her full attention before she nods her head forward.

Nods her head only to see a similar smile come across Harley's face before she comes to a stop to walk side by side with Bruce only to grab his arm and slowly lead him forward towards the store.

A store that as they near she can't help but smile seductively at a couple of couples that just leave a few nearby stores.

A smile that causes the young males to return the smile only to receive a smack from their respected girlfriends.

Smacks that make her smile widen before she turns her head back forward not catching the amused look across Bruce's face.

Feeling his eyes upon her as she gives his arm a gentle squeeze quickly Ivy takes a quick glance at Bruce seeing him grinning down towards her before she turns her head back forward with her lips curling up into a smile.

" Something on your mind love?"

Failing to suppress his grin from widening keeping the bags on his arms balanced leaning over silently Bruce whispers into Ivy's ear.

" I'm just thinking how much i love that dress."

Shivering at his warm breath hitting the side of her neck feeling her cheeks blushing slightly turning towards Bruce with a pleased smile coming across her face leaning over gently Ivy whispers into Bruce's ear.

" You should see me without it. It's simply….perfect."

Pulling back seeing a wide grin coming across his face feeling her own smile widening gently Ivy gives Bruce's arm a tug forward before as she leads him into the store only for his eyes to widen instantly Ivy lets out a giggle.

" Now about your reward."

* * *

Letting out a groan closing his apartment door behind himself only to apply the locks on almost instinct reaching up to rub his tired eyes as he lets out a yawn turning around in mid stretch instantly Dick comes to an halt when he sees his bedroom light on.

The only light shining in his dark apartment. An light he was sure was off when he left. An scene that makes his eyes widen before silently with his hands clutching into tight fists he makes his way forward using the shadows as cover.

Using the shadows putting his training to the test. Putting everything he had ever learned about stealth to the test.

Skills that he could see were achieving what he was intending as he nears his slightly open bedroom door hearing no movement coming from inside of the room.

In fact he heard nothing. Nothing but silence but there was something else. Some smell that was filling the air.

Something that smelt like a burning candle. Something that makes his eyes widen for a fraction of a second before he shakes this thought away as he stops to the outside of his bedroom door.

Gently grasping a hold of the door handle listening closely for anything inside still hearing absolutely nothing but silence taking a deep breath instantly Dick throws open the door only to have his eyes go as wide as saucers.

Wide as saucers as he sees a figure inside of his bedroom. A female figure. A female figure with her blonde hair flowing down her back as two very small fabrics keep herself from being naked before him.

A matching pair blue and black panties that reminded him of his Nightwing costume. Colors that looked so good on her.

A woman that he never thought he would ever see like this in front of him now. Not now and not ever. A woman that he would have said years ago that she was crazy.

Afterall she was the girlfriend of The Joker but now? Now she was something else.

Seeing the exact reaction that she was looking for coming across the young man's face feeling a pleased smile coming across her face leaning off the wall that she had been leaning on making sure to sway her hips seductively like she had been taught slowly Harley moves away from the wall and over towards Dick.

" Hey bird boy? Wanna show me your giblets?"


End file.
